


Nornowie

by amphisbaenawormlizard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dominant Kylo Ren, Dominant Rey, Extremely Dubious Consent, Master/Slave, Mpreg, Multi, Nornes AU, Power Imbalance, Slavery, Submissive Finn, Submissive Poe Dameron
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amphisbaenawormlizard/pseuds/amphisbaenawormlizard
Summary: Galaktyką zawładnęli Nornowie, na wpół nadnaturalne istoty, niewolące i podporządkowujące sobie wszystkie inne rasy. Bezwzględni najeźdźcy stale poszerzają swoją strefę wpływów drogą podbojów, szantażu lub przekupstwa. Pośród Nornów możny i sławny jest ród Skywalkerów do którego należą Rey i Kylo Ren. Mimo iż ci dwoje są bliskimi kuzynami zostali sobie zaślubieni. Jest to jednak białe małżeństwo zaaranżowane w celu utrzymania potęgi i bogactwa w rodzinie, zresztą gdyby nawet postanowili skonsumować swój związek nie mogliby mieć dzieci, ponieważ Nornowie potrzebują partnerów odmiennej rasy aby wydać na świat lub spłodzić potomstwo.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Dopheld Mitaka, Armitage Hux & Knights of Ren, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nornes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094144) by [amphisbaenawormlizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amphisbaenawormlizard/pseuds/amphisbaenawormlizard). 

> To jest Kylux, nie Reylo (chociaż do tego ostatniego zupełnie nic nie mam). Kiedyś napisałam sobie takiego małego prompta z mpregiem po angielsku i pewnego dnia zdecydowałam się go wreszcie rozwinąć. A ostatnio pomyślałam że fajnie by było wrzucać to samo ale w polskiej wersji językowej. Nie jest to dokładny przekład angielskiego tekstu ale ta sama historia opowiedziana nieco innymi słowami.

– No i jak tam twój poród, dzieciaku?

Kylo wreszcie znalazł chwilę wolnego czasu, aby odwiedzić swoją małżonkę po wydaniu na świat jej drugiego dziecka. Rey popatrzyła na niego z czymś na kształt niemego wyrzutu, tak jakby pytając o to mężczyzna popełnił karygodny nietakt.

– Na szczęście był krótki i niezbyt męczący. No i przynajmniej mały jest zdrowy i silny. Mam nadzieję, że wyrośnie na oddanego i zaufanego pomocnika. Jeśli oczywiście pojawi się osoba, której pomocą będzie kiedyś służył.

\- Pyszczku, nie zamartwiaj się proszę. Naprawdę nie musisz się o to winić. Nasze matki miały niepospolite szczęście, że ich pierworodne potomstwo okazało się Nornami i nie musiały już więcej próbować. Jestem pewien, że następnym razem nie urodzisz kolejnego człowieka.

Rey prychnęła z niezadowoleniem. -Tak, jasne! Komu jak komu, ale tobie łatwo mówić. To nie ty przechodzisz przez całą tę irytującą procedurę. Jestem wojowniczką, a nie jakąś kurą domową. Nie mam zamiaru więcej się poświęcać. Sądzę, słodki kuzynie, że teraz nadeszła twoja kolej, aby zadbać o przedłużenie naszego szacownego rodu.

\- Że niby co? Mam sobie przeszczepić macicę? – zażartował Kylo.

\- Oczywiście, że nie to miałam na myśli – mruknęła dziewczyna.

Tym razem to Kylo spojrzał na nią z urazą. – Rey, no daj spokój. Przecież wiesz, że odkąd pamiętam nie pociągały mnie żadne samiczki. Nie sądzę, żebym kiedykolwiek dał radę, no wiesz…

Rey poprawiła się nieco na poduszkach.

-Wyobraź sobie, że zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Dużo myślałam o naszym problemie, zanim przyszedłeś. Zastanawiam się czy słyszałeś kiedykolwiek o strategiach reprodukcyjnych mieszkańców Arkanis. Powiedz mi, wiesz coś na ten temat?

Rey nie dane było kontynuować indagacji, bo wtedy drzwi do jej apartamentów uchyliły się nieco, aby wpuścić do sypialni trójkę ludzi. Składało się na nią dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn zaś wyraźnie młodszy z nich trzymał w ramionach na oko półtorarocznego chłopczyka o delikatnych rysach i kręconych włoskach. To byli ludzcy faworyci Rey i jej starszy synek.

\- Calvin bardzo chciał zobaczyć braciszka – powiedział młodszy mężczyzna – pozwolisz mu zerknąć, pani? Rey uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Jasne, Finn. Możecie podejść bliżej. Kylo właśnie wychodził. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe Dameron dostaje ważne zadanie.

Wkrótce Finn i jego mały synek zachwycali się śpiącym w bogato zdobionej kołysce maleństwem mrucząc coś do siebie i chichocząc. Tymczasem drugi mężczyzna ledwo spojrzawszy na noworodka podszedł od razu do posłania jego matki.

-Tak mi przykro, moja pani. Tak bardzo mi przykro - powiedział klękając przy łóżku - Wygląda na to że obaj cię zawiedliśmy w naszej najważniejszej powinności.  
Kiedy całował dłoń swojej władczyni jego uwodzicielskie ciemne oczy pełne były smutku i rozczarowania.

-Ależ Poe, kochanie, naprawdę nie musisz się tym gnębić. To przecież nie twoja wina, ani też moja. Po prostu z moją rasą już tak jest. Nigdy nie mamy wpływu na ostateczny rezultat naszych wysiłków w sypialni.  
Rey uniosła rękę aby zmierzwić gęstą czuprynę niewolnika.  
-Wiem mój drogi, że nie przyjmujesz porażek łatwo ale powinieneś być wdzięczny za to co już masz.

-Ależ ja jestem wdzięczny, najłaskawsza królowo, tylko… - usiłował wtrącić Poe jednak szybko został uciszony przez swoją nornijską kochankę.

-Ja jeszcze nie skończyłam mój niecierpliwy chłopcze - napomniała go delikatnie - Posłuchaj co teraz powiem. Jest zwyczajem w naszej rodzinie, że każdego ludzkiego potomka oddajemy na wychowanie jego nienornijskiemu rodzicowi. Zgodnie z tą regułą nasz nowonarodzony syn będzie przekazany pod twoją opiekę. Wkrótce służba przeniesie dziecko i jego rzeczy do pokojów, które dzielicie z Finnem. Zajmiesz się nim kiedy udam się na kolejną wyprawę. Jeśli zamierzasz zatrudnić do niego mamkę Phasma da ci listę zaufanych kobiet, które niedawno urodziły i chętnie podzielą się swoim mlekiem. No chyba że wolisz karmić dziecko sam. Nie będę ingerować w twój wybór. Poza tym musimy jeszcze uzgodnić imię lub imiona.

-Ale jak to... sam?  
Niewolnik spojrzał na Rey z niedowierzaniem. Wyraz najgłębszego szoku na przystojnej twarzy mężczyzny musiał być nieodparcie komiczny bo dziewczyna roześmiała się głośno.

-Miałam na myśli karmienie butelką mój ty słodki głuptasie.  
Poe musiał poczuć wyraźną ulgę ale nadal nie był do końca zadowolony. Myślałem, moja pani, że dzieciakiem zaopiekują się nianie. Ja wolałbym walczyć u twego boku. Proszę, pozwól mi towarzyszyć ci na polu bitwy.

Rey jednak pozostała nieubłagana  
-Powiedziałam ci już, co musisz zrobić. Wychowywanie nowych żołnierzy jest równie ważne, jeśli nie o wiele ważniejsze niż zabijanie naszych wrogów. Niewiele osób otrzymało przywilej, który tobie dałam. Przynajmniej spróbuj. Bądź dobrym ojcem dla naszego dziecka a w odpowiednim czasie sowicie cię wynagrodzę. Jestem pewna, że Finn pomoże ci we wszystkim. Nawet nie musisz go o to prosić.

-Ależ oczywiście że możesz liczyć na mnie i Cala - powiedział młodszy mężczyzna. Wkrótce dołączył do nich prowadząc za rączkę Calvina. Ten widząc mamę na łóżku wspiął się do niej aby się przytulić.

-No i co chłopcy - zawołała Rey odwzajemniając uścisk chłopaczka - czyż nie tworzymy wspólnie doskonałej małej rodziny? Mój dumny kuzyn może nam tylko pozazdrościć.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cóż, gdyby Poe był zmuszony sam zajmować się niemowlęciem być może nie byłby tak ochoczy w bezsensownym szafowaniu życiem innych.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie i Doph pojawiają się na scenie.

-Nie mogę uwierzyć że mój szanowny ojczulek chce abym poślubił Norna - rzucił z irytacją młody rudowłosy człowiek o regularnych rysach twarzy, spoglądając z niedowierzaniem na swojego towarzysza.  
-I pewnie dlatego wysłał ciebie, żebyś mnie o tym poinformował. Stary drań nie może sam powiedzieć mi tego w twarz. To zupełnie do niego podobne.

Ciemne oczy drugiego rozmówcy zdawały się błagać o wybaczenie tego, co miał zamiar za chwilę wyjawić.  
-Bardzo mi przykro, Armitage, ale... to nie jest tak jak myślisz. Nornowie rzadko, jeśli w ogóle, wchodzą w związki małżeńskie z ludźmi innych ras. Wiesz przecież, że uważają nas za nieporównanie gorszych od siebie. Poza tym on ma już żonę.

-W takim razie kim dla niego będę? Konkubiną?

Odpowiedzią była cisza, a potem Dopheld z wahaniem spojrzał Huxowi w oczy.  
-Lord Ren wyraził ochotę abyś został jego osobistym niewolnikiem. Twój ojciec nie był w stanie odmówić temu żądaniu. Dla wszystkich będzie lepiej jeśli z dobrej woli przystaniesz na proponowane warunki. W przeciwnym razie Nornowie mogą posłużyć się siłą. Ty i tak trafisz pod ich władzę a my zostaniemy z niczym. Jeśli natomiast spełnimy ich życzenie możemy liczyć na dogodne warunki naszej kapitulacji i przyszłej współpracy z Imperium Nornijskim.

-I ty też zgadzasz się na coś podobnego? Ty, Doph, naprawdę? Nie wolałbyś żebyśmy razem uciekli gdzieś, gdzie nikt nas nie znajdzie?

-Nie można uciec od Nornów, Armie. Może przez jakiś czas moglibyśmy ukrywać się na jakiejś peryferyjnej planecie, ale wcześniej czy później i tak nas znajdą. Wiesz przecież, tak samo jak ja, że ich rasa posiada wiele nadnaturalnych umiejętności. Potrafi czytać w myślach i do pewnego stopnia przewidywać przyszłość. A ich zemsta na każdym, kto nie zważając na konsekwencje odmawia im czegoś, czego pragną, może być straszliwa. Czy naprawdę chciałbyś tak ryzykować?

-Rozumiem, że to oznacza zerwanie naszych zaręczyn? Zgodziłeś się na to, prawda?

-Zdecydowano już o tym za nas. Nie miałem innego wyboru, jak pogodzić się z nieuchronnym. Oto pierścionek, który mi dałeś. Nosiłem go od dwóch miesięcy i był to najszczęśliwszy czas w moim życiu!

-Łatwo mu było poświęcić niekochanego bękarta - stwierdził Armitage - A i ty zapewne wkrótce o mnie zapomnisz…

-Nie zapomnę, Armie. Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił - wykrzyknął Dopheld. - Pójdę z tobą dokądkolwiek cię zabiorą, aby ci tam służyć. Nie będziesz sam pośród naszych wrogów!

-Ach, wnioskuję z tego, że wszystko było już zapięte na ostatni guzik, a ja dowiaduję się o całej sprawie na samym końcu - podsumował gorzko Hux.

Dopheld nie miał pojęcia co na to odpowiedzieć.

Nie zostało im wiele czasu nim przybyła grupa strażników w służbie Nornów, aby zabrać Huxa do jego nowego pana. Od razu zaczęli się zastanawiać, czy aby Dopheld ma prawo towarzyszyć byłemu narzeczonemu. W końcu stwierdzili, że skoro ich rozkazy o niczym takim nie wspominają, to absolutnie nie wolno im go ze sobą zabrać.  
Wszelkie próby mediacji zostały ucięte przez ich niecierpliwego dowódcę.

Dopheld próbował załagodzić sytuację  
-Proszę cię Armie, nie walcz z nimi. To musi być oczywiste nieporozumienie - powiedział poklepując Huxa po ramieniu - Obiecuję, że wkrótce znajdę sposób, aby dołączyć do ciebie tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe.

Chcąc nie chcąc Armitage musiał skapitulować, zresztą znów nie dano mu wyboru. Kolejną złośliwością był kategoryczny zakaz zabrania ze sobą pieczołowicie spakowanych rzeczy, które miały służyć Armiemu w nowym życiu na odległej planecie. Powiedziano mu, że wszystko czego potrzebuje otrzyma z rąk przyszłego właściciela, jeśli tylko sprawdzi się jako jego niewolnik - komfortowe zakwaterowanie, najwymyślniejsze dania i obfitość pięknych strojów.

W ostatniej chwili przed odlotem Hux senior przyszedł, aby przypomnieć synowi, jak ważna jest jego misja dla ich ludu. Powiedział, że to niesłychany przywilej być wybranym przez najpotężniejsze istoty w Galaktyce na przyszłego zaufanego domownika jednej z najznakomitszych nornijskich par. Przeklęte słowo niewolnik nie zostało użyte .

Stary człowiek mógłby przemawiać dużo dłużej, ponieważ uwielbiał dźwięk własnego głosu, ale na szczęście strażnicy nalegali na natychmiastowy odlot. I tak to Armitage Hux opuścił rodzinne Arkanis aby udać się na spotkanie nieznanego losu.


	4. Chapter 4

Pojazd, do którego Armie i jego milcząca eskorta przesiedli się ze statku kosmicznego, wylądował w obrębie murów ogromnej fortecy, które górowały ponad najwyższymi drzewami. Huxowi nie dano wiele czasu aby podziwiać majestatyczną budowlę i jej otoczenie. Po opuszczeniu środka lokomocji spotkał kogoś, kto od razu poprowadził go do przeznaczonego dla niego miejsca zamieszkania.  
  
Tym kimś była wysoka kobieta o krótkich jasnych włosach. Phasma, bo tak się przedstawiła, była imponującą postacią roztaczającą wokół siebie aurę nieznoszącego sprzeciwu autorytetu i pewności siebie.  
  
-Czy jesteś Nornem? - spytał Armie bo wyglądała zupełnie jak jeden z nich.

-Ależ skąd, jestem tu tylko zarządzającą. Można powiedzieć że ochmistrzynią - odparła kobieta - wysoko postawioną ale jedynie sługą. Co prawda to Norn mnie spłodził ale moja biedna matka urodziła mu ludzką córkę.

-Biedna? Armie natychmiast poczuł niewytłumaczalny przypływ sympatii dla tej zupełnie nieznanej mu osoby.

-Cóż, tak - potwierdziła Phasma - umarła wydając mnie na świat. Nornijskie dzieci stanowią wielkie wyzwanie dla ludzkich matek nawet jeśli same na końcu okazują się ludźmi.

Armiemu wydawało się, że kobieta spogląda na niego z niekłamanym współczuciem.

-No ale chodźmy dalej. Na pewno musisz być zmęczony drogą.

Wkrótce okazało się, że jako osobisty niewolnik swojego pana Hux będzie dysponował własnym niewielkim domkiem ze wszystkimi niezbędnymi wygodami.

-Mam nadzieję że ci się spodoba - powiedziała Phasma zapraszając go do środka. Armie był jej bardzo wdzięczny za to, że w odróżnieniu od strażników, z którymi przybył na miejsce, traktowała go jak równego sobie choć przecież wcale nie musiała tego robić.

-Rozgość się, proszę. Służący zaraz przyniosą posiłek a potem możesz odpoczywać przez nikogo nie niepokojony przynajmniej do jutra.

-A kiedy będę mógł spotkać się ze swoim właścicielem? - zapytał Armie bo wolałby już mieć to za sobą.

-To się dopiero okaże. Bo musisz wiedzieć, że państwo nie są obecni na planecie. Oboje na czele swoich wojsk udali się na kolejny podbój i na dobrą sprawę trudno powiedzieć kiedy wrócą. Szkoda że nie możesz zobaczyć ich obojga w akcji. To jest naprawdę niezapomniany widok kiedy walczą ramię przy ramieniu, korzystając ze swoich nornijskich mocy.

-Przypuszczam, że masz rację - wymamrotał Armie nie do końca przekonany czy rzeczywiście chciałby być świadkiem triumfu istot, które nie widzą nic zdrożnego w braniu do niewoli i podporządkowywaniu sobie innych rozumnych ras.

Kiedy Phasma po udzieleniu mu kilku praktycznych wskazówek wreszcie wyszła Armie został sam w domku otoczonym kwiatowym ogrodem. Teraz bez przeszkód mógł zapoznać się z rozkładem i wyposażeniem swojego luksusowego więzienia.

Na razie był zbyt pobudzony aby odczuwać zmęczenie. Poza tym czuł się upokorzony i zły z powodu faktu, że nornijski władca zupełnie zignorował jego osobę. Wyglądało na to, że kolejna wojenka jest o wiele ważniejsza od przybycia nic nie znaczącego zakładnika z Arkanis. Nie żeby Armie jakoś szczególnie czekał na moment, w którym Kylo Ren obejmie go w posiadanie, ale i tak ogromnie go ten despekt oburzył.

Czy tak właśnie będzie wyglądać reszta jego życia? Ma je odtąd spędzać jako odpoczynek wojownika, oczekując bezczynnie ze swoimi usługami na jedną z tych nienaturalnych i darzących go pogardą istot?

Hux sam był przeznaczony do dowodzenia armią a teraz długie lata szkolenia nie zdadzą się na nic jedynie z powodu jego przeklętej biologii. Niestety wojsko Arkanis, przy uzbrojeniu jakim dysponowało, nigdy nie byłoby w stanie opierać się Nornom dłużej niż kilka, kilkanaście dni. Tylko osobiste poświęcenie Huxa było w stanie zapewnić jego krajanom to, czego nie mógłby dokonać jako dowódca sił zbrojnych. W zamian za jego uległość Arkanis uniknie nieuchronnych w innym przypadku zniszczeń. Nornowie odstąpią od okupacji a po zobowiązaniu się do płacenia corocznego umiarkowanej wysokości haraczu planeta będzie nadal mogła rządzić się sama, w nominalnym jedynie sojuszu z Imperium Nornijskim.  
  
Hux roześmiał się głośno. Przyszło mu bowiem na myśl, że gdyby jego ojciec kiedykolwiek przypuszczał jak Armie skończy, zapewne nie zawracałby sobie głowy militarną edukacją syna. Zamiast niej Brendol zaordynowałby raczej szkołę makijażu, tańca i śpiewu oraz kształcenie w sztuce zadowalania partnera w łożu.

Co za szkoda że Huxowi nie dane było zbudować superbroni, nad którą pracował od ukończenia dziewiętnastu lat! Był to rewolucyjny projekt, który byłby w stanie całkowicie zmienić układ sił, utrzymując Nornów i ich sojuszników z dala od pokusy zawładnięcia tym rejonem galaktyki. Ale Starkiller, jak nazywał go roboczo Hux, był jedynie nierealnym marzeniem. Jego rodzinna planeta była zbyt biedna, aby pozwolić sobie na sfinansowanie podobnego gigantycznego przedsięwzięcia a po opłaceniu daniny, której żądali Nornowie stanie się jeszcze biedniejsza.  
  
Armitage westchnął. Nie było sensu rozpamiętywać rzeczy, które nigdy się nie wydarzą. Musi się skoncentrować na tu i teraz, zastanowić się jak przetrwać i zachować przynajmniej niewielką część własnej godności. Najwyższy czas dowiedzieć się więcej o nowym właścicielu Armiego. Hux dużo czytał o nim i jego równie sławnej rodzinie, ale teraz mógł zapoznać się z oryginalnymi źródłami, dostępnymi zarówno na papierze, jak i wirtualnie. Szczęściem w nieszczęściu był fakt że przynajmniej nie izolowali go całkowicie od świata zewnętrznego pozwalając na nieograniczony dostęp niewolnika do informacji.  
  
Ben Organa-Skywalker, imię tronowe Kylo Ren. Na szczęście drań był wyjątkowo przystojny i nawet w materiałach video emanował dzikim, niemal zwierzęcym magnetyzmem. Miał około dwustu lat, nawet jeśli wyglądał młodziej niż sam Armie, który zbliżał się do trzydziestych urodzin. Ren ożenił się ze swoją bliską kuzynką, córką wuja, Reyną Skywalker, która przyjęła imię tronowe Rey Skywalker. Była to bardzo interesująca osoba, jedyna znana Norna, która urodziła się wyłącznie z nornijskich rodziców, coś co nie zdarzyło się nigdy przedtem ani potem. Można powiedzieć że czyniło ją to chodzącym cudem natury. Dziewczyna, jeśli można tak nazwać kogoś kto liczy sobie sto siedemdziesiąt lat, była matką dwóch małych ludzkich synów - Calvina z młodym faworytem Finnem i niedawno urodzonego Lavena z innym niewolnikiem, Poe Dameronem. Armie jeszcze ich co prawda nie spotkał ale byli oni w domu Skywalkerów jedynymi ludźmi o statusie zbliżonym do Huxa, więc powinni stać się też jego naturalnymi sprzymierzeńcami. Armie miał nadzieję że nic nie stanie temu na przeszkodzie.  
  
Wracając do Rena, był on jedynym dzieckiem swojej matki, którą była mądra i władcza Leia Organa-Skywalker oraz jej niewolnika z tamtych czasów - Hana Solo. Po tym, jak Ben zaczął panować samodzielnie w nowo podbitej części galaktyki jego rodzice rozstali się. Dawało to nadzieję, że po tym, jak Hux wypełni swoją misję, Nornowie zwrócą mu pewnego dnia wolność. I może wolno mu wtedy będzie poślubić ukochanego Dopha. Hux zastanawiał się jak biedny Dopheld daje sobie radę bez niego.  
  
Armie studiował dostępne informacje, dopóki nie pojawili się słudzy z posiłkiem. Próbował z nimi rozmawiać, ale ci nie odezwali się do niego ani słowem. Co to było? Jakieś głupie nornijskie zwyczaje, o których nikt mu nie powiedział? Przy okazji musi zapytać Phasmy. Jak dotąd była ona jedynym rozsądnym stworzeniem, które spotkał od czasu opuszczenia Arkanis.  
  
Po kolacji Hux powrócił do lektury, aż wreszcie zmęczenie dało o sobie znać. Armie znalazł najbliższe łóżko i prawie tak jak stał rzucił się na pachnące kwiatami posłanie pozbywając się jedynie butów. Wkrótce zasnął i śnił o swoim utraconym narzeczonym. Przynajmniej w snach wciąż byli razem.


	5. Chapter 5

Czyjś głośny, szyderczy śmiech wyrwał Armiego ze słodkich snów o jego deszczowej planecie. Hux nie do końca wiedząc co się dzieje błyskawicznie poderwał się z łóżka. Przetarłszy oczy zobaczył wysokiego, potężnie zbudowanego osobnika w czerni, który stał nieopodal spoglądając na niego z mieszaniną kpiny i irytującej wyższości. Nie można byłoby go pomylić z nikim innym.To był nowy pan Armitage'a.

-Nie mogę uwierzyć jakiego okropnego flejtucha przysłano mi z Arkanis - rzucił mężczyzna pogardliwie marszcząc swój długi, szlachetnego kształtu nos.

-Czy takie właśnie macie u siebie zwyczaje, że chodzicie spać w ubraniu i zakładam, że także bez kąpieli?

W jego pięknych ciemnych oczach było coś, co zdawało się zaprzeczać wypowiedzianym słowom, ale Armie nie miał czasu dłużej się nad tym zastanawiać. Zamiast tego próbował naprędce się wytłumaczyć.

-Przykro mi niezmiernie ale nie spodziewałem się ciebie tak wcześnie. Phasma powiedziała mi, że ty i panna Rey jesteście na misji i…

Mężczyzna uciszył Armiego niecierpliwym machnięciem wielkiej dłoni. Rudzielec przysiągłby, że Norn mógłby tymi rękami bez trudu objąć jego szczupłą talię.

-Widzę, że jesteś nie tylko niechlujny ale i zupełnie niewychowany! - skwitował Norn bezlitośnie.

Armie chciał powiedzieć, że daleko mu do tego. Jego ojciec nie tolerował by niczego poza idealną doskonałością w każdej czynności, której podejmował się jego naturalny syn, jednak tym razem Norn zupełnie nie dał mu dojść do słowa.

-Nie obawiaj się mój drogi, na razie nie zostaniesz ukarany - stwierdził mężczyzna patrząc na Huxa z góry mimo iż oni obaj niewiele różnili się wzrostem.

-Skąd możesz wiedzieć, jak mój osobisty niewolnik powinien się zachowywać? Jestem pewien, że twoi rodacy nie mają pojęcia, jak wygląda właściwa nornijska etykieta. Ale już wkrótce zmienimy cię w cywilizowaną istotę. Moi słudzy nauczą cię i pokażą ci wszystko, co musisz wiedzieć. I dopiero wtedy wezmę cię do swojego łóżka.

Norn zniknął równie niespodziewanie, jak się pojawił, pozostawiając Huxa w wielkim zmieszaniu. Rudowłosy w myślach przeklinał swojego kosmicznego pecha. To nie było dokładnie takie pierwsze spotkanie z właścicielem na jakie Armie po cichu liczył. A niech to wszystkie demony morza! Wszak zawsze powinien być przygotowany!

Zanim Armie zdążył zebrać myśli, grupa nowych przybyszów wypełniła jego pokój sypialny. Musieli to być słudzy, o których wspomniał Norn. W odróżnieniu od personelu, który podał mu wczorajszy posiłek te istoty wyglądały bardziej jak wojownicy niż służący czy nawet dworzanie. Wszystkich sześciu mężczyzn przypominało mu Phasmę, emanująć podobną aurą autorytetu i niezachwianej pewności siebie. Niektórzy zapewne byli w połowie Nornami, a nawet samymi Nornami, choć z mniej potężnych klanów niż słynni Skywalkerowie.

-Jesteśmy Rycerze Ren, najbliżsi towarzysze twojego pana - odezwał się najwyższy z przybyszów.

-Czuję się niezmiernie zaszczycony! - oznajmił Armie po czym skłonił się przed nimi nisko. Był zdeterminowany, aby pokazać dumnym stworzeniom, że lud Arkanis nie jest ani trochę dziki czy niezdolny do dobrych manier. 

-Widzicie - rzucił ten sam mężczyzna w stronę swoich towarzyszy - on nie jest aż taki zły, jak by się mogło wydawać. Kylo będzie jeszcze zadowolony z jego usług.

Potem znów zwrócił się do Huxa.

-Nasz pan polecił nam przygotować cię do twojej nowej służby. Odtąd będziesz naszym wychowankiem.

Wychowankiem?! - pomyślał Hux. Miał prawie trzydzieści lat a oni traktowali go niczym dziecko! 

Armie skrzętnie ukrył wzburzenie. Buntowanie się nie miało sensu. Misja Huxa wymagała, aby zapomniał o swoim własnym komforcie. Rodacy Armiego liczą na to, że uratuje ich, dotąd wspólny, dom przed groźbą Nornijskiej dominacji a on pod żadnym pozorem nie może ich zawieść. Gdyby zależało to wyłącznie od niego, Armitage wolałby udowodnić swoją wartość na polu walki. Los postanowił inaczej i Hux nie miał innego wyjścia, jak tylko poddać się swojemu losowi.


	6. Chapter 6

\- No i jak podoba ci się twój nowy niewolnik przy bezpośrednim kontakcie? - zapytała Rey. 

Ach ta jego wścibska siostrzyczka! Było do przewidzenia że od razu się tym zainteresuje. Jej kobiety właśnie szykowały swoją władczynię do wieczornej uroczystości przynosząc ubrania i ozdoby, aby wybrała te, które miałaby ochotę założyć. 

Z powodu planowanego uderzenia na jedną z krnąbrnych planet ceremonia oficjalnego nadania imienia młodszemu synkowi Rey została odłożona na sposobniejszy moment i dziś nadeszła wreszcie pora nadrobienia tej zaległości. Podobnie jak w przypadku Colvina miało to być stosunkowo skromne, czysto rodzinne spotkanie. Gdyby nowo narodzone dziecko było Nornem z pewnością nie odwlekano by uroczystości i wszystko odbyłoby się z nieporównanie większym przepychem, na jaki zasługuje przyszła dziedziczka lub dziedzic imperium Skywalkerów. Z tej okazji ich stolicę odwiedziłoby wielu znamienitych gości, wliczając w to co znaczniejszych sprzymierzeńców rodu oraz nawet najdalszych krewnych a wystawnym ucztom, fajerwerkom i innym atrakcjom nie byłoby końca. 

Kuzynka, jak od razu zauważył Kylo, z pewnym zniecierpliwieniem spoglądała na kosztowne tkaniny i unikatowe klejnoty, jakie jej proponowano. Na ten widok zrobiło mu się jej trochę szkoda, toteż bez zastanowienia odprawił służące aby osobiście zająć się toaletą swojej ciotecznej siostry. Może nie dzielili łoża i nigdy nie będą tego robić ale to nie znaczyło że jej komfort i dobre samopoczucie są mu obojętne. 

Jej pojawienie się na świecie było dla wszystkich ogromnym zaskoczeniem. Nikt nie spodziewał się bowiem, że małżeństwo Nornów może okazać się płodne. Wcześniej wuj Luke, mimo iż jego żona nie miała nic przeciwko temu, zdecydowanie odmówił brania sobie ludzkich nałożnic. Argumentował to tym, że przecież mają już Bena, więc on sam nie musi za wszelką cenę starać się o potomstwo. Tak więc odkąd Rey się urodziła Kylo miał wiele ciepłych uczuć dla tej bliskiej kuzynki, która zdjęła z niego ciężar pozostawania ostatnią nadzieją rodu. Odkąd podrosła na tyle żeby ćwiczyć z nim sztuki walki nierzadko zdarzało jej się zwyciężać w ich wspólnych potyczkach. 

Bez wątpienia Rey była nieustraszoną wojowniczką i świetną przywódczynią ale strojenie się nigdy nie było jej ulubioną czynnością. Dlatego i teraz nie zaprotestowała przeciwko decyzji Kylo, z ufnością oddając się w jego ręce. Nigdy nie ulegało wątpliwości, że z nich dwojga to właśnie on jest urodzonym ekspertem jeśli chodzi o stroje, fryzury i makijaż, być może dziedzicząc upodobanie do nich po ich wspólnej babce Padme Amidali. Również jego matka była zawsze wzorem wyrafinowanej elegancji podczas gdy Rey pod tym względem najbardziej przypominała swojego ojca, który rzadko przywiązywał wagę do tego co ma na sobie. Oboje czuli się o wiele lepiej w bitewnym rynsztunku niż paradnych kostiumach.

Gdyby pozwolić jej decydować żona Kylo chodziłaby zawsze w swoim ulubionym zestawie wygodnego i praktycznego odzienia, włosy zbierając w trzy koki z tyłu głowy, którą to fryzurę wymyśliła matka Rey kiedy ta ostatnia była jeszcze małą dziewczynką. Na szczęście z reguły dawała się nakłonić do wymogów etykiety, wiedząc że jej wysoka pozycja wymaga czasem pewnych wyrzeczeń.

Było jednak do przewidzenia, że nie da mu dziś spokoju jeśli chodzi o przybysza z Arkanis.

\- No i jak, powiesz mi? - spytała ponownie - to chyba nie jest jakiś straszliwy sekret. Pamiętasz chyba, że od początku to był mój pomysł no i po prostu chciałabym wiedzieć, czy są jakieś szanse żeby zadziałał.

Kylo wiedział że nie wymiga się od odpowiedzi ale najpierw ułożył na ciemnej głowie kuzynki wybrany przez siebie diadem i zrobił kilka kroków w tył aby przez chwilę popodziwiać rezultat swoich wysiłków.

-No cóż - odezwał się wreszcie - nie przeczę, ten chłopak to prawdziwa piękność. Przecież dlatego właśnie go wybrałem i muszę przyznać, że rzeczywistość przerosła moje oczekiwania. Poza tym nasz Arkanijski zakładnik wygląda znakomicie jak na swój wiek, a przecież ludzie tak szybko tracą urok pierwszej młodości.

Rey posłała mu pobłażliwy uśmiech. 

-O ile dobrze pamiętam twój ostatni kochanek był od ciebie znacznie starszy ale mimo to jakoś cię to nie zniechęciło. 

Kylo wolałby aby Rey nie poruszała tego wciąż mocno drażliwego tematu. 

\- To prawda - odparł z ledwo hamowaną złością - ale on akurat nie był człowiekiem. Poza tym chciałem poeksperymentować z odmienną dynamiką w związku niż ta, którą zwykle preferuję. Sądziłem, że może to być odświeżające ale sama wiesz jak potwornie się pomyliłem, dla chorej fascynacji sprzeciwiając się własnej najgłębszej naturze. Może nie mówmy już o tym, dobrze?

\- Jasne, w porządku - Rey zgodziła się natychmiast. Wyprawianie Kylo w zły humor z pewnością nie leżało w jej interesie. Dla stabilności ich władania kluczowe było zapewnienie przedłużenia rodu i to możliwie szybko. Odmowa współpracy przez Kylo oznaczałaby konieczność podjęcia kolejnej próby z jej strony, do czego po wydaniu na świat dwóch ludzkich istot nieszczególnie się kwapiła. Być może troska o rezultaty wymagałaby zaangażowania nowego osobistego niewolnika, skoro Finn i Poe nie dali jej tego, czego najbardziej pragnęła a to też nie było coś, o czym Rey szczególnie marzyła.

-No dobrze ale skoro on ci się tak bardzo podoba to właściwie gdzie leży problem?

-Czyżbym wspominał o jakichś problemach? - odparł Kylo drwiącym tonem.

Rey nie podjęła zaproszenia do przekomarzania się. Kiedy chodziło o kwestię potomstwa zrobiła się ostatnio wyjątkowo nerwowa.

-Znam cię dostatecznie dobrze, żeby podejrzewać że coś jest nie całkiem w porządku. Więc?

Nie było sensu dłużej tego ukrywać.

\- Cóż tak, moja mała siostrzyczka jak zwykle się nie myli. Nawet jeśli jego wygląd zachwyca to już zawartość tej cudnej głowy nie za bardzo mi się podoba. Wyczytałem z niej wystarczająco wiele aby przez moment rozważać odesłanie chłopaka spowrotem do jego nadętego ojczulka. On zwyczajnie nas nienawidzi. Widziałem, że jest zdecydowany poddać mi się ze względu na interes swoich rodaków ale gdyby tylko miał taką możliwość zamiast tego chętnie zabiłby nas oboje. Zresztą w każdej chwili sama możesz sprawdzić, że nie kłamię.

\- Mam wrażenie, że za bardzo przesadzasz z tym dramatyzowaniem. To normalne, że nie żywi do nas szczególnej miłości. W końcu z jego punktu widzenia jesteśmy agresorami ale to tylko słaba ludzka istota, łatwa do unieszkodliwienia w razie próby buntu. Poe był taki na początku a popatrz jak doskonale się teraz sprawuje. Muszę przyznać, że trochę się obawiałam czy da sobie radę z Lavenem i byłam przygotowana na interwencję gdyby bardzo mu nie wychodziło ale teraz wiem, że niepotrzebnie się martwiłam. Duża w tym zasługa mojego słodkiego Finna, który od początku wspierał Damerona ale i tak jestem pod wrażeniem. 

Kylo musiał wyglądać na mało przekonanego, więc Rey kontynuowała. 

\- Wiem, że większość ludzi, bez względu na rasę i płeć, uważa cię za szalenie atrakcyjnego i pożądanego. Z pewnością nie powinieneś mieć problemu z oczarowaniem jednego rudowłosego prawiczka, czyniąc go gotowym aby zabijać raczej dla ciebie zamiast ciebie. Wierzę w mojego ukochanego braciszka i jego umiejętności! Czy zrobisz to dla mnie… Ben? 

Najwyraźniej z premedytacją użyła jego dawnego imienia, aby pokazać, że sprawa jest dla niej niezwykle ważna.

\- Cóż, jeśli tak ładnie mnie prosisz… - mruknął Kylo zaczynając się łamać.

\- A propos, gdzie on teraz jest? Czy twój Armie będzie obecny na naszym dzisiejszej uroczystości? - zainteresowała się dziewczyna.

\- Obawiam się, że nie jest jeszcze gotowy, aby pokazać go publicznie, nawet podczas tak kameralnego spotkania. Nie wiem dlaczego nie przygotowali go lepiej życia tutaj, to wygląda na umyślny afront. Biedactwo nie wie nawet, jak właściwie zwracać się do lepszych od niego. Na szczęście znalazłem doskonałe lekarstwo na braki w jego wychowaniu. Moi rycerze zadbają o to, aby uczynić go idealnym niewolnikiem i przyszłym rodzicem, miejmy nadzieję nornijskiego potomstwa. 

\- Oddałeś go pod opiekę tych bestii? - zawołała Rey wzburzona.

Kylo musiał szybko wyprowadzić ją z błędu

\- Ależ to nie są aż tacy brutale jak się wielu wydaje. Może na polu bitwy, ale tylko tam. Poza tym moi towarzysze wiedzą dokładnie, co lubię, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli. Jeśli tak bardzo pragniesz rezultatów, pozwól mi zabrać się do rzeczy po swojemu. A teraz, czy mogę zostać zwolniony, żeby zmienić ubranie i makijaż? Nasi rodzice zapewne wkrótce tu będą.

\- Mówisz tak jakbyś kiedykolwiek potrzebował mojej akceptacji dla czegokolwiek co robisz- odparła z rezygnacją Rey - ale dopóki jesteś gotowy pracować na nasz wspólny sukces, nie mam zamiaru ingerować w szczegóły.

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo stara się wypełnić obietnicę którą dał Rey.

Przez kolejne tygodnie Hux nie widywał Kylo zupełnie. W tym czasie zajmowali się nim rycerze Ren a także wynajęci przez nich guwernerzy, którzy uczyli Armiego tak przydatnych na nowej drodze życia umiejętności jak choćby sztuka prowadzenia dwornych rozmów, taniec towarzyski czy śpiew. O ile to ostatnie jeszcze jakoś dało się znieść to próba opanowania podstaw gry na instrumentach zakończyła się absolutną porażką bez względu na to po jaki rodzaj Hux sięgał. Ów brak talentu jakoś mu jednak wybaczono i wreszcie po tygodniach tych tortur Ushar oznajmił, że ich Mistrz wyraził chęć, aby spotkać się z Huxem na wspólnej kolacji. 

Przed spodziewaną wizytą władcy służba nakryła do stołu w jadalni, z której Armie gdy był sam raczej rzadko korzystał. Były tam kwiaty, świece i starannie dobrane wina. Sam Kylo Ren, kiedy się w końcu pojawił, był spóźniony o co najmniej godzinę. Trzeba przyznać, że jego prezencja mocno różniła się od tego co Hux zapamiętał z ich pierwszego i ostatniego spotkania. Zamiast prostego czarnego ubioru, który Ren nosił wtedy, jego imponujące kształty opinał wytworny dworski strój z aksamitu i koronek. Patrząc na swojego szykownego właściciela Armitage poczuł się okropnie zaniedbany. A przecież nie mógł sobie pozwolić na to aby ponownie rozczarować tego mężczyznę, i to bez względu na to jakie uczucia naprawdę do niego żywił. Już, już miał wystąpić z przygotowanymi naprędce przeprosinami ale Kylo nawet nie pozwolił mu otworzyć ust.

\- Nie martw się, przyjechałem tu prosto z nieplanowanego spotkania z moimi generałami i nie miałem czasu przebrać się w coś wygodniejszego. Naprawdę nie musisz się tym przejmować. Uważam że w tej tunice wyglądasz naprawdę uroczo. 

Pochwalony w ten sposób Armie natychmiast przestał przeklinać w myślach Rycerzy Ren za to, że nie doradzili mu założenia bardziej formalnego stroju. Wkrótce Kylo zaskoczył go ponownie.

\- Zanim zaczniemy, mam do wyjaśnienia tylko jedną ale niezwykle poważną kwestię. Czy nadal chcesz mnie zabić? - zapytał Norn.

\- Ależ ja bym nigdy… - zaczął Armitage i wtedy stało się coś bardzo dziwnego. Armie próbował wydobyć z siebie głos, ale żaden dźwięk nie był w stanie wydostać się przez jego ściśnięte gardło. Kylo z pozoru beznamiętnie obserwował Huxa, ale Armie mógłby przysiąc, że to zjawisko musi mieć jakiś związek z nadnaturalnymi mocami jego pana.

\- Nie kłam - rzucił Kylo z dezaprobatą. 

\- Zapewne uprzedzono cię, że istoty mojej rasy potrafią czytać w myślach ludzi kiedy tylko zechcą.

A więc to prawda, pomyślał Armie. Hux zawsze odrzucał podobne domysły jako czyste plotki, rodzaj miejskiej legendy, być może zainspirowanej przez samych Nornów, część strategii, która miała sprawić, aby inni jeszcze bardziej bali się ich niewytłumaczalnych mocy. Mitaka w odróżnieniu od Huxa mocno w tę zdolność Nornów wierzył i teraz Armitage musiał niechętnie przyznać mu rację. 

\- Jeśli od tej pory będziesz ze mną szczery, przyrzekam, że nie będę zbyt często zagłębiać się w twój umysł bez szczególnej potrzeby. Potrafisz mi to obiecać? 

Świetnie, po prostu świetnie! Odtąd Hux będzie musiał nie tylko kontrolować swoje czyny, ale i uważać na to co myśli. Wydawało się, że szykanom nie będzie końca. Jednak tej propozycji nie można było odmówić, więc Armie zrobił to, o co go poproszono.

Kylo Ren tylko się uśmiechnął. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że i teraz miał wgląd w umysł Huxa.

-No dobrze, skoro już mamy za sobą ten mały test na prawdomówność możemy chyba przejść do stołu. Ty prowadź - zaproponował Kylo.

\- Czy chcesz, żebym ci służył, panie - zapytał Armitage, jak uczyli go rycerze.

\- Och, nie. To zupełnie niepotrzebne. Tak jak ty mam dwie ręce, więc dam radę. Ale miło, że pytasz.

Zanim sam zajął miejsce, Norn wysunął krzesło dla Huxa. Był to całkiem nieoczekiwany gest po tym co się przed chwilą działo. 

\- Dziękuję, panie - mruknął Armie dopiero teraz zaczynając denerwować się całą tą sytuacją. Nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, co może się wydarzyć po kolacji. Jeśli skończą w łożu będzie się czuł jakby zdradzał biednego, słodkiego Dopha. Hux nigdy nie przypuszczał że mógłby przeżyć swój pierwszy raz z kimś innym. Teraz zaś, gdy perspektywa tego zdarzenia była bliższa niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, nie mógł powstrzymać dreszczu. Armie nie był tchórzem, mógł rzucić się w wir najbardziej zażartej bitwy i to bez najmniejszego wahania, ale to było coś zupełnie innego. Hux nigdy nie czuł się tak bezbronny i osaczony. Nawet gdy Brendol znęcał się nad nim potem gdy podstępem wykradł go matce, mały Armie zawsze znajdował pocieszenie w swoich planach wykończenia drania, gdy będzie już wystarczająco dorosły i silny. Niestety Hux senior wciąż jeszcze żył i zdążył sprzedać Armiego w niewolę.

Nic dziwnego, że Hux nie miał wielkiego apetytu i prawie nie tknął jedzenia. Bardziej z grzeczności niż z prawdziwego głodu zmusił się do przełknięcia paru kęsów. Kylo szybko to zauważył.

\- Musisz jeść więcej, Armitage - powiedział - warto abyś zadbał o trochę tkanki tłuszczowej. Jeśli będziesz się głodzić nie będziesz mi przydatny i będę musiał znaleźć kogoś innego, kto pomoże mi w wypełnieniu moich planów, czy może raczej planów mojej siostry-żony.

\- Wybacz mi, panie, ale jeśli wolisz bardziej pulchnych kochanków, to dlaczego wybrałeś właśnie mnie? 

Armie próbował zażartować, ale jego mistrz się nie śmiał.

W ciszy, która zapadła, Hux mógł odnieść delikatne, ledwo uchwytne wrażenie, że coś dziwnego dzieje się w jego umyśle. Trwało to czas jakiś, po czym Kylo przemówił ponownie.

-Ty naprawdę nic nie wiesz! Myślałem, że powiedzieli ci o tym, kiedy opuszczałeś Arkanis. Nie jesteś tutaj, aby mnie zabawiać. Mam wiele innych sług gotowych do spełnienia każdego mojego kaprysu. Z jednym poważnym wyjątkiem. Jedyny powód, dla którego zaakceptowałem cię jako swojego niewolnika to twoja zdolność do rodzenia przy zachowaniu wyglądu fenotypowego mężczyzny. Szczerze mówiąc na początku brałem też pod uwagę twojego niedoszłego małżonka, ale ty jesteś o wiele bardziej inteligentny i obiecujący od tamtego chłopaka.

A więc to o to chodziło! Teraz Armie już wiedział, dlaczego Kylo był tak zdystansowany. Norn nie wybrał Huxa ze względu na jego osobiste zalety lub głębsze uczucia, ale z powodów czysto użytkowych, aby był nornijską klaczą rozpłodową, niczym więcej.

Świadomość tego faktu sprawiła, że Armie na moment zapomniał o tym co sobie jeszcze niedawno obiecywał. Miał już dość bycia potulnym i grzecznym.

\- Jeśli tak, to powinieneś był zapłodnić mnie zaraz po moim przyjeździe, oszczędzając mi tej całej kpiny z twoimi rycerzami! - warknął oburzony. 

\- Zrobiłeś to, żeby mnie dodatkowo upokorzyć! Czy dobrze się bawiłeś, panie? 

Wybuch Huxa w najmniejszym stopniu nie poruszył Kylo.

\- Jesteś takim ładnym chłopcem, że nawet złość nie szkodzi twojej piękności - mruknął Norn. - Wierz mi, nie zrobiłem tego ze złośliwości. Bardzo zależało mi na tym abyś nabył cywilizowanych manier i ogólnej ogłady. Nie chcę aby drugim rodzicem moich dzieci była istota ukształtowana jedynie przez waszą prymitywną, przesiąkniętą militaryzmem kulturę. Czy wiedząc to czujesz się już lepiej? A może na odmianę nazbyt mocno uraziłem twój lokalny patriotyzm?

Ponieważ Armie nic nie powiedział, Kylo kontynuował.

-Obaj jesteśmy w tym nie do końca zgodnie z naszymi życzeniami, ale czemu nie moglibyśmy uczynić przyjemności z obowiązku? Na dodatek do wspólnej zabawy w łóżku, ty będziesz mieć swoją małą deszczową planetę ochronioną przed bezpośrednią okupacją, a ja, spadkobiercę, którego ja i moja żona potrzebujemy aby przedłużyć szlachetny ród Skywalkerów. Ale nawet jeśli owocem naszych wysiłków będzie człowiek zawsze możemy uczynić jego lub ją gubernatorem lub gubernatorką Arkanis zamiast twojego ojca. Nie żywisz do niego specjalnie serdecznych synowskich uczuć, mam rację? Pamiętaj, że moja babka ze strony matki była zwykłą kobietą a zarazem znakomitą władczynią i zręczną polityczką, podziwianą przez jej współczesnych. Nasze ludzkie potomstwo może zrobić podobnie wielką karierę. No i jak ci się to podoba? 

Cóż, brzmiało to całkiem obiecująco, zakładając, że Hux nie umrze podczas porodu. Taki zresztą los spotkał osobę, którą wspomniał Kylo. Padme Amidala umarła wszak rodząc nornijskie bliźnięta. Kiedy Hux planował małżeństwo z Mitaką, Dopheld nie miał nic przeciwko temu aby ich wspólne potomstwo rosło w jego łonie. Obaj zawczasu zgodzili się, że byłaby to najbardziej rozsądna strategia, biorąc pod uwagę delikatną budowę Huxa.

Armitage westchnął. - Chyba nie mam wielkiego wyboru. Nie mogę wrócić do mojego ojca ze zrujnowaną reputacją, nic na tym nie zyskując. Ale mam tylko jedną małą prośbę. Czy pozwolisz Dopheldowi aby dołączył do mnie? Byłby wielką pomocą, jeśli… 

Ku zaskoczeniu Huxa, Kylo natychmiast się zgodził. Bycie kochankiem istoty, która potrafiła czytać w myślach stanowiło dość przerażającą perspektywę, ale okazało się, że ma ono również pozytywne skutki.

\- Teraz jeszcze zostawię cię w spokoju - powiedział Kylo wstając z krzesła. - Wciąż wyczuwam w tobie duży niepokój. Zanim będziemy mogli być razem, musisz być w zgodzie ze sobą samym i zaakceptować to szczególne wyzwanie. Jeśli nasze dziecko będzie Nornem, w naturalny dla nas sposób wyczuje odrazę jaką żywisz do jego ojca. A ja nie chcę, aby cierpiało z tego powodu jeszcze zanim się urodzi.

Na razie Armitage mógł więc odetchnąć z ulgą. Jednak po wyjściu Norna pokój wydawał się nagle dziwnie pusty bez jego przytłaczającej obecności.

  
  



End file.
